The present invention is related to liquid crystal displays ("LCDs"). More particularly, the invention provides an LCD having a counter electrode that has a first part and a second part and a pixel electrode.
A liquid crystal display ("LCD") has elements such as a pair of transparent insulating substrates, a thin film transistor ("TFT"), and a pixel electrode. The thin film transistor and pixel electrode are formed on one of the transparent insulating substrates. A color filter and a counter electrode are formed on the other insulating substrate. A liquid crystal material is placed between the pair of substrates. In operation, an electric field is formed between the pixel electrode and the counter electrode by way of an applied voltage. Liquid crystal molecules rearrange along the electric field between the electrodes.
An in-plane switching ("IPS") mode thin film transistor had been used or suggested for improving limitations such as a low viewing angle and a low contrast ratio. The IPS mode TFT has a pixel electrode and a counter electrode which are formed on a lower substrate. Between the pixel electrode and the counter electrode is formed an electric field, so along the electric field the liquid crystal molecules are rearranged.
A variety of limitations exist with conventional LCD designs such as the one described above as well as others. In particular, the conventional LCD design generally has inefficient designs that tend to reduce transmittance of the LCD. Additionally, conventional LCD designs do not form the pixel electrode and the counter electrode on the same plane. Accordingly, LCD response times are often reduced. Furthermore, conventional LCD's often use opaque metal materials, which generally require more power to achieve a desired luminance. The conventional LCD may also output images that are distorted and the like by way of conventional design layouts.
From the above, it is seen that an improved liquid crystal display is desired.